


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Arin is in trouble, Daddy Kink, Danny is in trouble, Except Suzy, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison Sex, Strange Relationships, They're all in trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes to prison and meets some pretty decent guys... some of the guards aren't bad either.<br/>a.k.a. Prison!Grumps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this... another random game grumps AU I got hooked on the idea of...

"Kramer, your new cellmate is here" the C.O. sighed, knocking on the cell door as she opened it. Barry sighed, folding down the page of his book and rolling off his bed and getting to his feet.  
"Officer Berhow, you're looking as lovely as ever" he smiled, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
"Enough of that" she chuckled, stepping into the cell. A tall, awkward man with a head of wild hair followed her, carrying his possessions. "This is Leigh, I want you boys to play nice... show him around..." She patted the inmate on the back and left, closing the cell door behind her.  
"Hey," Barry smiled, tilting his head a little. "I'm Barry" He held out his hand and the taller man sighed, reaching out to shake it.  
"Uh... Yeah, I'm Leigh... but I prefer Dan..." He mumbled, not meeting the other man's eyes.  
"Oh?" Barry blinked, tilting his head the other way in confusion.  
"Middle name..." Dan explained, shrugging a little. "Everyone calls me by it... Even my parents..."  
"Well, Dan" Barry smiled, pushing his hands into his pockets again. "It's nice to meet you... Let's get your things put away and I'll give you a tour..."

Barry led Dan downstairs to the rec room and held the door open for him, Dan all the while just dragging his feet and not meeting anyone's eyes.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay... I know it all may seem pretty scary..." Barry mumbled to him as he wandered over to a table in the corner.  
"Bear! What's up babe?" A voice called, Dan glancing up to see who was talking. The man that had greeted his cellmate was a little larger than Barry, with shoulder length hair pulled into a small ponytail, he was currently playing cars with a smaller man, a lot thinner, but not as bad as Dan.  
"Hey Arin" Barry hummed, patting the larger man's back. "Is Ross cheating again?"  
"I don't fucking cheat!" 'Ross' giggled, throwing down his cards. "Who's the downer?" He nodded in Dan's direction, catching the man's attention.  
"This is Dan, he's new" Barry hummed, gesturing for him to join them.  
"I didn't know we had any newbies coming in?" Arin frowned, placing his cards down and turning a little. "What are you in for?" Dan stared down at his shoes again, wishing he'd just laid on his bunk, turned down Barry's tour.  
"Ah man, another silent one... What is it with you and the creepy ones?" Ross huffed, shaking his head.  
"Hey man, Brian isn't creepy" Barry frowned "And don't be a dick, it's his first day here..."  
"Yeah, don't be an ass" Arin huffed, getting to his feet. "Hey man, I get it, it's all scary and shit right now... But it's not so bad when you get settled in..." Dan glanced up again, frowning a little deeper before sighing. Arin could see Dan wasn't going to adjust well, he didn't look like he was able to commit a crime, let alone land himself in prison. "Do you like games?" The taller man blinked for a moment, glancing up again.  
"What?" he muttered, bringing a small smile to Arin's face.  
"Do you like games?" Arin repeated, placing a hand on his hip.  
"Uh... like Monopoly? Or like Zelda?" Dan mumbled, frowning again.  
"Both, man" Ross chuckled, getting to his feet.  
"Uh... yeah sure, I mean... computer games more than board ones... but it's all good..." Dan shrugged, warming up a little to the other men. He hadn't expected to meet nice people... this was prison after all.  
"Cool," Arin just nodded, grinning up at him. Suddenly a bell rang out, the people in the rec room filing out.  
"What's that?" Dan blinked, turning to Barry.  
"Dinner" He replied, turning towards the door. "Come on, you can sit with us..."  
"Yeah, you can get away with it today, but on Wednesdays, we wear pink" Arin smirked, bumping his shoulder against the tall man as he passed him.  
"But you're not..." Dan started, a frown on his face again, but Barry quickly cut in.  
"It's a movie reference..."  
"No, it's not" Arin called as he walked off ahead of them. "I'm totally wearing pink underwear right now!" Someone shouting 'faggot' back at him somewhere down the corridor.  
"He's... interesting" Dan mumbled, turning to Barry as he followed him.  
"Yeah," Barry grinned "I gotta admit, I wouldn't have survived my first few months in here if it wasn't for him..." Dan felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at his cellmate before returning his gaze to his feet.  
"So why are you in here?" He mumbled.  
"Wrote some really nasty computer viruses... hacked into some sites I really shouldn't have..." He shrugged, giggling a little as he looked at Dan.  
"You're doing time for that?!" The man gasped, his head snapping up.  
"Yeah man!" Barry smirked, "I know, I was totally shocked too... funny how illegal things can lead to that!"  
"How long are you in for?" Dan frowned, quickly adding. "If you don't mind me asking... what's the code here? Can you just ask that?" Barry smirked, shaking his head.  
"It's fine... Four years... I've nearly served one..." He explained "And don't worry about asking that, it's the standard question for this place... if anyone talks to you"  
"What's Arin in for?" Dan asked, looking ahead to find the other man. Barry giggled a little as they reached the canteen.  
"I'll let him tell you that one..." He muttered as the joined the queue.

By the end of the day, Dan had slowly come out of his shell, listening to the three men talk over their food. Dan picked at his tray, he had no appetite, still not wanting to accept that this was real.  
"So Dan, you never told us what you were in for" Ross piped up suddenly, causing Dan to look up.  
"Shut up, man..." Arin huffed, elbowing his friend a little. "You don't have to tell us... can I have your cookie if you're not eating?"  
"Arin!" Barry snapped.  
"What?" Arin snapped back. "He doesn't have to tell us!"  
"You're an ass" Barry huffed, smirking at Dan. "You should eat... Dinner is way better than breakfast... Sometimes I don't even get up for that shit..." Dan sighed, forcing down a few forkfuls of the mashed potatoes on his tray. He actually did feel better with something in his stomach, even if it was cold by the time he'd decided to eat...  
After dinner, there were a few hours free time for some, while others went to their support groups or other commitments inside. Barry went off to his evening class, leaving him with Arin.  
"Come on man, we'll go to my cell... I'm bored of the rec room for today" He sighed, leading the man through the prison.  
"Oh hey, Brian" Arin suddenly grinned, stopping in front of an older man in the hall. He just sighed, looking down at his feet, much like Dan had been doing a few hours earlier. "This is Dan, he's new... Barry was talking about you" But the man said nothing back, just giving a nod to Dan before stepping around him and wandering off.  
"What's up with him?" Dan mumbled when he thought he was out of earshot.  
"Dunno..." Arin sighed sadly. "Barry said he talks to him all the time, but I think that's bullshit... the guy is mute..."  
"Really?" Dan frowned, looking at the younger man.  
"Nah, probably not, but I've never heard him speak... he keeps to himself... Ross thinks he's on a murder charge, but got downgraded for good behaviour..." Arin rambled.  
"You're not serious" Dan blinked, turning to him.  
"The dude looks like a fucking murderer, that's for sure..." Arin huffed before continuing on to his cell.  
Once inside, Arin sat down on the lower bunk, gesturing for the other man to join him. Dan didn't know why, but something about Arin's attitude put him at ease... Barry was a nice guy, but Arin just seemed so quirky... If only they'd met on the outside, Dan thought they would've been great friends... Before he got too caught up on the things he was missing out on in the real world, Arin snapped him back to reality.  
"So what did you do before this?" Dan frowned a little, looking at his hands in his lap.  
"I uh... I was trying to make a go of it as a musician... but that wasn't going anywhere" He explained, "Got myself into some real shit..."  
"Yeah... I can tell" Arin smirked, laying back on the bed. "How are you doing?... with all of this?..."  
"It's... different to what I thought it would be..." Dan mumbled, looking down at him.  
"Well, it's day one... and you're pretty lucky to be in with my crowd, if I don't say so myself" Arin grinned, resting his hands behind his head, his shirt riding up a little to show his belly, and the waistband of his pale pink boxers, making Dan smile a little.  
"Arin..." he mumbled, looking back up to the other man's face. "Why are you in here?"  
Arin went quiet for a moment, almost long enough to make Dan nervous for asking. Suddenly the younger man sat up, looking Dan in the eye.  
"If I tell you... you gotta promise not to tell a soul..." He muttered, a dark expression on his face.  
"Uh... sure?" Dan swallowed, leaning in a little.  
"Okay... before I tell you my story... I gotta tell you, I had a girl... this fucking hot piece of ass I used to be with before I got locked up" he mumbled, almost touching Dan, he was so close now. "And we both used to rob places... Liquor stores... places like that..."  
"Fuck..." Dan muttered, hooked on every word.  
"She was always the crazy one in the relationship... I fucking loved that about her... So anyway, one day we're in Denny's and I'm like 'I'm not robbing liquor stores anymore, it's too fucking risky...' And she goes on and on about what we're gonna do, what would be better, what would bring in more money... until this little light comes on in my head... we rob the fucking diner!" He was grinning now, a scary look in his eyes as he continued the story. "Now... we were always packing... both of us with .32 calibers in our waistbands... so we were ready to go, like, then and there... so I turn to her and I say 'I love you pumpkin...'" he sighed, shaking his head a little 'and she turns to me and says 'I love you honey bunny...' and we hold the whole place up... I jump up on the table and tell them all to get down! And she's right there with me telling them she's gonna execute the first motherfucker who moves... we clear the place, the register... the customers wallets..." He trailed off, watching Dan lean in a little closer.  
"What happened?" Dan swallowed, his mouth almost hanging open now.  
"We got caught..." He sighed, sitting back with a frown. "She's in a women's prison accross state..."  
"Dude... fuck" Dan mumbled, sitting back too. "Wait... that's armed robbery... dude, that can carry a life's sentence..."  
"Well..." Arin frowned, looking away.  
"Dude, fuck..." Dan sighed again, running a hand through his hair.  
"So... why are you in here?" Arin asked, turning back to the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sighed, looking down at his hands again.  
"I got involved with the wrong people..." he mumbled, "I had no idea I would get into so much shit, they told me it would be okay..." Arin sat up a little, listening to his new friend. "I smoked weed for years... And when I say that I smoked weed, I don't mean that I smoked a joint every now and then... I was high from the moment I got up, to the moment I went to sleep... for ages" He explained, seeing the disapproval on the other man's face. "Well... with no job and an addiction... I needed some way to support myself... My dealer put me on to a guy that said he'd pay me really well if I helped him move shit... and I was so desperate I never questioned... The money was so good, it almost didn't bother me... I stopped smoking weed and just kept doing the work, I never had to worry about paying my rent or anything... I thought I was transporting weed for ages... "  
"Weed doesn't hold much of a sentence, though..." Arin offered quietly.  
"But MDMA does..." Dan muttered back.  
"Shit..." Arin sighed, his shoulders falling a little. "How much did they catch you with?"  
"Enough to land me in here for ten years..." Dan said quietly, his voice catching a little as he thought about how hard those ten years were going to be... what a waste of his life this was... Arin felt like reaching out to the older man, but he held himself back, just watching as the man disappeared back inside himself, returning to the state he was when he'd first walked in... Suddenly another buzzer sounded throughout the prison, Dan's head lifting a little.  
"Home time..." Arin mumbled, getting to his feet. "Do you know where your cell is from here?"  
"Yeah..." Dan swallowed, blinking back tears as he got to his feet.  
"Look... it's gonna be okay..." Arin mumbled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I mean... tonight is gonna be fucking awful... and you'll probably cry like a bitch... but it's not the end of the world, man... Just make it through the night, and I'll see you tomorrow..."  
"Thanks..." Dan muttered, shuffling out of the room and back to his cell.

"Hey, what's up?" Barry frowned when Dan walked in, closing the door behind him.  
"Nothing... just talking to Arin about why we're in here..." he sighed, rolling into the bottom bunk. Barry perked up a little, leaning off of his bunk to look at his cellmate.  
"What did he tell you?" he asked, almost excitedly. Dan blinked up at the other man.  
"Uh... some pretty heavy shit..." he sighed, sitting up so Barry didn't have to lean so far to see him.  
"Oh man," Barry grinned "Come on, tell me" He climbed down and sat on the floor in front of him.  
"He told me that him and some girl he was with like robbed liquor stores and stuff, but they got caught when he held up a diner..." Dan explained. Barry thought for a moment, and almost cross look on his face when suddenly it softened, his gaze returning to Dan's.  
"Did he go into details?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah... like loads of detail... it was a pretty cool story" Dan almost smiled.  
"And..." Barry paused, thinking over his question. "Did he say he like... wanted to give up robbing stores?"  
"Yeah," Dan nodded. "Dude, I'm sure he's told you this already... he seemed pretty jazzed to be telling me..."  
"And like... did he tell you what they said? What they did?" Barry grinned, almost shaking with excitement.  
"Yeah... they held up the place with .32 calibers and took everyone's wallets..." Dan mumbled.  
"And did he tell you his nickname?" Barry giggled.  
"Honeybun or something" Dan shrugged. Suddenly Barry burst out laughing, almost falling back on the floor.  
"Oh my fucking god!" Barry cried, wiping away tears as he looked up at Dan. "Oh god, have you ever watched a movie, ever?"   
"What?" Dan frowned, sitting up a little straighter.  
"That's the opening scene to Pulp Fiction!" Barry cried, running his hands through his hair.  
"What?" Dan blinked, feeling almost a little betrayed that Arin would lie to him like that. Barry could see his disappointment and swallowed down his laughter.  
"Don't be upset, man... he lies to everyone" He chuckled, shaking his head. "He told me that he met this chick who was in a totally fucked relationship and they ran away together, but someone tried to rape her, so he killed the guy and they were on the run from everyone, they finally ended up at the grand canyon, and there's like no way out... but this bitch wants to drive them both over the edge, just drive into the canyon..."  
"That's Thelma and Louise..." Dan blinked.  
"Yeah!" Barry giggled "I called him out on his bullshit immediately..."   
"Man... what did he really do?" Dan huffed, trying hard to be mad at the guy, but it was pretty funny. He wondered just how many different stories he'd given people, and how many had believed him.  
"Ah, he was selling swords and daggers and stuff, which is pretty illegal..." Barry chuckled, getting to his feet.  
"That's pretty fucking stupid..." Dan mumbled.  
"Ah, he's a total nerd... he didn't know he was gonna get into trouble..." Barry shrugged "He drew some of the things he used to sell, they looked pretty sweet... and some of his prices sounded super reasonable... But weapons are weapons, and he would like, drive around with them and everything..."  
"Still a fucking idiot" Dan smirked, laying back on his bed.  
"Yeah..." Barry smirked, going to climb back onto his bunk, but paused on the ladder. "So... did you tell him why you're here?"  
"Yeah..." Dan huffed, his good mood ruined once more. Barry stepped off again, looking at his cellmate.  
"You don't have to tell me... but that douche lied to you and he got to find out..." Barry pouted a little before grinning and sitting on Dan's bunk.  
"I was an idiot pot smoker that got into drug trafficking..." he sighed, looking up at the springs of the top bunk.  
"Man... that's gonna fuck you up being in here, kicking an addiction in prison is the worst place..." Barry muttered.  
"I don't smoke it anymore..." Dan huffed, glancing up at Barry for a moment before letting his head fall back again. "But I kept transporting... and I'm pretty sure it was weed when I first started... but I guess they sort of... upped their game?"  
"What did they catch you with?" Barry frowned, leaning in a little.  
"Ecstasy..." Dan sighed.  
"Fuck" Barry gasped. "Dude... How long did you get?"  
"Ten years..." Dan swallowed, feeling his eyes sting again. The pair sat in silence for a while when suddenly the lights went out, the only light coming from the hall outside.  
"Damn... Time for bed..." Barry frowned, getting to his feet. "Listen... if you need to talk... need anything... just wake me up..."  
"Thanks..." Dan muttered, feeling tears roll down the sides of his face now he didn't have to hide them.  
"Goodnight..." The younger man whispered, climbing back up onto his bunk and settling down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Danny :( 
> 
> Comments are love and I'm very lonely...


	3. Chapter 3

Arin sighed, rolling around on his bunk for the hundredth time that night.  
"Dude... fucking stop" Ross groaned from the bottom bunk.  
"I can't sleep, man..." Arin whined, hitting his head back against his pillow.  
"Okay, that's cool... Can you shut the fuck up?" Ross hissed, kicking the underside of Arin's bunk.  
"Oh fuck off" Arin hissed back, wincing as he felt the springs dig into his back. The room fell quiet for a while before Ross spoke again.  
"What's wrong?..."  
"Fuck off, man... my back is gonna kill tomorrow..." Arin whimpered, screwing his eyes shut.  
"Arin..." Ross sighed, poking the mattress again. "Seriously... what's up?"  
"My dick" Arin snapped back, rolling around a little more to piss Ross off.  
"Dude..." the younger man sighed, sitting up. "Tell me what's wrong... I'm awake now..."  
Arin rolled so his head was facing the edge of the bed.  
"What did you think of Dan?" he asked quietly.  
"He seemed awkward..." Ross mumbled, looking up at Arin's bunk. "Why?... What did you think of Dan?..."  
"He's pretty..." Arin muttered simply.  
"Yeah?" Ross smiled in the dark, obviously knowing Arin was gay. They'd shared a cell for over a year now, you learn a lot about someone when you're that close for that long.  
"Yeah..." Arin sighed, rolling over again.   
"You gonna talk to him?" Ross hummed, prodding Arin's mattress.  
"I don't know..." Arin mumbled "Too early to tell... we'll see how he handles his first few weeks... I don't want someone soft..."  
"Hm..." Ross sighed, hearing the sadness in his voice. "Have you heard anything from Jon?" He wanted to get it out in the open, it was like ripping off a band-aid with Arin...  
"No..." The older man sighed, screwing his eyes shut. "Why would he write to me?... He's out now, back to his normal life..."  
"Well fuck him..." Ross sighed, falling back on his bed.  
"What did you expect me to say?" Arin snapped at the darkness. "Yeah, he's still writing to the guy he fucked in prison... He gets his girlfriend to proofread the fucking letters"  
"If that's all you were to him, then you shouldn't give a shit about him..." Ross sighed, prodding him again. "What brought this back to the surface?"  
"I don't know..." Arin said bitterly "Just... thinking about my first nights here... thinking about how scared and vulnerable I was... How he looked after me..."  
"Dan reminded you of you..." Ross said simply.  
"Yeah..." Arin swallowed "And for a moment, earlier, I almost... took on that role?... He told me his sentence and just folded, man..."  
"It's cute..." Ross chuckled, Arin rolling over again.  
"What's cute?" he mumbled.  
"The way you switch roles so fast... fit both of them so well..." He explained.  
"What roles?" Arin muttered under his breath, although he knew what Ross was talking about...  
"You can be all submissive and sugar-fucking-sweet... Then be all strong and daddy at the drop of a hat..." Ross muttered.  
Arin sometimes didn't believe that Ross wasn't interested in guys... He seemed to understand it all so well, but in the year he'd known the man, Ross had only ever lusted after the female C.O's and cut images he liked out of the papers he could get hold of... Even going as far as to draw lewd images that he kept under his pillow...  
"Thanks, man..." Arin muttered quietly, earning a chuckle from Ross.  
"It's okay..." He sighed.

Down the hall, in another cell, Barry was lying in his bunk listening to Dan sob into his pillow. Part of him wanted to climb down and cuddle the man, but at the same time, Dan had been crying for a while now and he was worried he'd scare the man if he joined him... So all he could do now was sit and listen to him ride it out alone... He remembered this part, the first night... He didn't have a nice person to talk to him, friends to comfort him through the first few weeks... He didn't have anyone until he met Arin whilst doing his laundry... Something about a man who intentionally stained all his underwear pink told him that he was a pretty fun guy to hang around with... With Arin came Ross, and he soon met Brian whilst hanging around in the Rec room... Things were easier with friends, and he hoped that it made things a little easier on Dan. He was losing himself in his own thoughts when suddenly he felt a poke from the bunk below him.  
"B-Barry..." Dan choked out in the silence of their cell. Barry waited to see if Dan would poke him again, he didn't want him to know he'd just been awake and listening... Sure enough, a moment later, there was another poke. "Barry..."  
"Yeah?" Barry muttered, shifting a little. Dan went silent again, probably not expecting Barry to reply to him. "What's up?"  
"Um... I can't sleep" he swallowed, feeling like a total child. Barry laid there for a moment longer, looking up at the ceiling before sliding out of bed and climbing down the ladder...  
"Move over a little..." he muttered, grabbing the man's blanket and his own before climbing onto the bunk with him. It was cramped, but neither of them seemed to care. They didn't cuddle, Barry just laid on his side, looking at the outline of the older man.  
"It gets easier..." he whispered, feeling Dan shake a little. "You're not alone in here... and that's gonna make it so much better..."  
"Thank you" Dan hiccuped from trying to stop his sobbing.

The two of them didn't sleep at all that night, Dan occasionally bursting into tears as Barry muttered encouraging words to him. Finally, a buzzer sounded throughout the prison, the fluorescent lighting making the room painfully bright as Barry climbed out of bed and stumbled to find his stuff. Dan just stayed on his bunk, staring at the space the younger man had been in, hearing the prison come to life after what seemed like an eternity of darkness and silence.  
"You made it through the night..." Barry smiled to him, pulling on a pair of trousers. "Congratulations..."   
He finally got the man to move, leading him downstairs for breakfast. They found Arin and Ross at the table, already arguing about something.  
"Morning Honey Bunny" Barry smiled, sitting down in front of him.  
"Morning Pumpkin" Arin smirked, looking up at Dan, his expression falling when he saw the wrecked expression on his face. The older man sat down, staring at the food on his tray but making no move to touch it. "Well, you're alive..." he mumbled, looking over at Ross.  
"Well done, man... first night's hard..." Ross mumbled no-one even thinking about making a joke... they'd all been in that position.  
"Only another three thousand and something to go..." Dan muttered, poking at his food with his spoon.  
"Not far off me..." Arin chuckled weakly, trying to look into his eyes. Dan's gaze met his for a second.  
"How long are you here for?" he asked, wanting a serious answer this time.  
"I've got another seven years..." Arin muttered quietly. "So... you've got me for a while..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... poor Dan :( and poor Arin... and poor Barry...  
> Poor everyone :(
> 
>  
> 
> Gimme some love! (comments! I'll reply back!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have anyone on the outside to send you money?" Barry asked, loading his clothes into the washing machine.  
"Yeah... my sister" Dan mumbled, watching his own clothes spin. "I couldn't ask my parents to... not after the way they looked at me in court... they were so disappointed..."  
"Well, of course they were. You think my parents were proud of me?" Barry sighed, sitting beside him.  
"You hacked into government officials websites and wrote your own viruses... Dude, that shit is amazing" Dan smirked, looking up at the younger man. Barry slapped him playfully, chuckling a little.  
"Okay, I'm still super proud of myself for that..." He admitted. "Is she going to visit you?"  
"Hopefully..." Dan sighed, resting back against the wall. "She drove me here, bagged up the stuff I couldn't take in..."  
"At least, you've got someone" Barry nodded, looking down at his feet.  
"What about you?" Dan frowned "Do you have anyone?"  
"Uh... Yeah, a friend of mine... back when I used to do freelance editing and stuff..." He explained, "Pretty young guy, glad I didn't try and rope him into all this in the end... couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him..."  
"How old?" Dan mumbled, looking back at the wall in front of them.  
"Ah twenty something... pretty young, looks younger" The other man huffed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Miss him pretty bad sometimes..."  
"What's his name?" Dan asked quietly, not sure why... it wasn't as if it mattered.  
"Kevin..." Barry hummed fondly before sitting up. "He visits sometimes... when he isn't busy having a life..." 

Dan had done well in his first week, he'd started to control his crying at night, but Barry didn't have a problem with climbing into his bed with him when things got bad. Arin had insisted on spending more and more time with him, showing him around the places that Barry had skimmed over. He told him about the various programs in the prison and anything else he could do to spend his time, but nothing seemed to interest the older man.  
"It's fine, dude..." Arin shrugged a little, leading him into the rec room. "I honestly haven't been involved with anything like that since I got here... I used to work out all the time, but then some assholes starting hanging around in the gym so I stopped..." Dan just listened as the man rambled on, a few people glancing up before returning to what they were doing.  
"I noticed something about your stories..." Dan finally mumbled as they sat down, Arin pulling out his deck of cards.  
"Yeah?" Arin mumbled, shuffling them a little. "Did Ross tell you what story I gave him?"  
"Yeah... it's that film with Natalie Portman in it" Dan frowned, trying to remember.  
"Leon... Yeah" Arin chuckled, dealing out the cards.  
"So yeah... Leon, Pulp Fiction, Thelma and Louise..." Dan continued "They're all couples..." He looked up at the younger man. "Do you have a girl on the outside?"  
"God no" Arin snorted, looking up at Dan.  
"So who were you talking about? The girl is the same in all the stories you give..." Dan mumbled, leaning in a little. Arin smirked, shaking his head a little before looking up.  
"A C.O. here..." he whispered, Dan's eyebrows shooting up.  
"Seriously?" he blinked. "Which one?" Arin looked over his shoulder for a moment, spotting the woman in question before turning back and grinning widely. Dan looked over the man's shoulder to see what he was grinning at and spotted C.O. Berhow stood by the door, her arms folded as she watched over the room.  
"Seriously?" Dan gasped, a little too loudly, Arin quickly kicking him under the small table they'd sat at.  
"Yeah, man... shut up..." Arin blushed, ducking his head a little.  
"Dude... that's..." Dan was about to say weird, but why was it weird? The woman was just doing her job... so what if she was one of the ones that locked them in at night, turned their rooms upside down every time contraband found on an inmate. She was a pretty attractive girl, long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, a long blonde streak matching the one Arin had. Dan turned suddenly to look at the man. "Did you seriously dye your hair like hers?" He huffed.  
"N-no!" Arin swallowed, glancing up for a moment. "Dude... I like Rogue from X-men... it has nothing to do with Suzy..."  
"Oh, Suzy is it?" Dan chuckled, leaning in a little.  
"Shut up man!" Arin snapped, glaring up at him now.  
"No man, it's totally cute..." Dan giggled, earning a few more stares from people around them. Suddenly there were footsteps, halting behind Arin.  
"Is something the matter, Hanson?" the C.O. smirked, tilting her head a little.  
"Hey," Arin hummed, looking up at her, trying not to look so flustered. "Nah... nothing's the matter, just chatting to the newbie here..."  
"That's nice" She nodded, pushing her hands into her pockets. "It's nice that Avidan's making friends... Not sure I'm happy about him making friends with you, but it's better than nothing..."  
"Officer Berhow, I'm hurt" Arin pouted, pressing a hand to his chest as he turned in his seat. "Are you honestly suggesting that I'm a bad influence on Dan?"  
"Just don't let him get you into trouble..." The officer smirked, looking down at the older man.  
"I won't..." Dan nodded.

"What do you think about Dan?" Ross mumbled to Barry as they pushed their trays along the lunch line, repeating Arin's question from a few nights ago.  
"He's nice" Barry nodded, turning to the other man. "Why?"  
"Just wondering..." Ross huffed, looking down the line to see why it was moving so slowly. "Has his crying stopped?"  
"Dude" Barry frowned, his shoulders dropping a little. "It's his first week... he's allowed to be upset... It isn't affecting anyone..."  
"I know, I'm not saying anything about it... just getting a judge on his character..." Ross mumbled under his breath, turning back to his friend. "Do you think he'll get over it?... does he seem... able to be tough?"  
"What's this all about, man?" Barry mumbled, leaning in a little.  
"Nothing..." Ross sighed, looking away quickly.  
"Are you interested or-"  
"Woah! Hey man..." Ross cut him off quickly, pushing forward with the line. "It's nothing like that... you know I'm not interested in guys..."  
"So why are you asking then?" Barry frowned, following him.  
"I just..." Ross groaned, turning back to his friend, his voice hushed now. "Okay... but if you tell anyone, I'll kill you... and I want your desert..."  
"Hm... How do I know the information was worth it?" Barry smirked, tilting his head a little.  
"How badly do you want to know why I was asking?" Ross countered, tilting his head too. Barry sighed, glancing around for a moment before grinning.  
"Okay..." He nodded "My desert... go" Ross's face lit up a little before he leaned in even closer.  
"Arin likes the look of Dan... But doesn't know if he'd be a good top" The smaller man whispered, Barry's eyes widening a little as Ross pulled back.  
"Shit..." he mumbled, smirking. "I was wondering why they were spending so much time together..."  
"So...?" Ross grinned, biting his lip a little.  
"What?" Barry blinked, frowning again.  
"Is he Arin's new daddy?" Ross hissed, leaning in again, Barry starting to giggle.  
"I... no" Barry swallowed down his laughter "Dan is... soft... not in a bad way, but I can't see him like... telling Arin what to do. He still jumps when he hears the doors lock..."  
"Damn..." Ross frowned a little, looking disappointed. "Arin was kinda set on him..."  
"No reason why it can't work out... They're both pretty cool guys..." Barry shrugged as they were finally served their food.  
"Oh I fucking hate you..." Ross sighed, seeing what dessert was. He could not stand Jell-O, especially the weak, watered down crap they served in here, so he just opted for fruit. "I actually hate you, how did you know it was this?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Barry hummed, carrying his food to their table.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to find something to distract you..." Arin explained, almost inhaling his food after his missed lunch earlier.  
"It's kind of hard when there's nothing to do..." Dan sighed, poking at his own tray.  
"You told me you wanted to be a musician, yeah?" the younger man blinked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah..." Dan sighed again, shrugging a little. "But it didn't go anywhere..."  
"So? Keep writing music, man... By the time you get out of here, you'll have enough for like five albums!" Arin grinned, turning back to his food.  
"What are you two talking about?" Barry smiled, sitting next to Dan.  
"I was telling him that he should write music again" Arin muttered through another mouthful of food.  
"You write music?" Ross smiled, sitting beside Arin. "That's cool, man... yeah, you need something to make the days go by... I still draw, Arin says there isn't anything to inspire him in here... not unless there's a fight or something, it gives him a weird boner..." The man in question swiftly elbowing him in the ribs.  
"Shut up, man..." He huffed, smirking at his friends.  
"I don't know..." Dan sighed, shrugging again.  
"You should talk to Brian..." Barry mumbled to him, catching Arin and Ross's attention.  
"Why?" They both asked.  
"He used to write music too..." Barry explained, picking at his food. "Told me about some of the songs he wrote... he's pretty funny"  
"Dude, are you sure we're all talking about the same guy?... The creepy one with the gray hair?" Arin huffed, putting his fork down for a moment.  
"Yeah," Barry nodded. "I know he looks intimidating, but he's a really cool guy..."  
"Did you suck his dick or something? He seems to hate everyone else..." Ross muttered.  
"Maybe because you're an ass? Ever think that?" Barry snapped back, grinning at him. "Dude, if you weren't friends with Arin, I'd hate you too"  
"Dude, I thought he was your friend!" Arin gasped, grinning at the smaller man. "Why the fuck are we hanging out with him?" Sometimes Dan wondered if they knew they were all in prison...

After another week of moping around, Dan took Arin and Barry's advice and tried to approach the older man. It was harder than he'd realized, without asking people if they'd seen him... The man was like a ghost, he caught glimpses of him leaving places just as Dan arrived.  
Finally, he caught him, or rather Brian caught him in the rec room, looking as cross as ever.  
"I was told you were looking for me..." He muttered, Dan jumping a little when the man spoke.  
"Uh..." he swallowed, getting to his feet. "Yeah... I'm Danny..." he held out his hand, Brian shaking it briefly before sighing.   
"What do you want?" His accent was Brittish, another thing that made the older man just that little but more unnerving... Arin had been haunting him with rumors about Brian, about how he had killed people, he had been found hiding bodies in his garden, he was the head of a mafia-like organization...  
"Barry told me you write music..." Dan almost whispered, trying hard to meet his eyes. Then all of a sudden, that stern expression lifted, taking years off his face.  
"Let's go for a walk" He smiled, heading off towards the door, Dan quickly trailing after him.  
Brian led the man outside and down the halls, his cloudy mood returning a little but he didn't storm away from Dan, making sure to keep in time with his steps. "What are you in here for, Dan?"  
"Uh... Drug trafficking?" The younger man frowned, pushing his hands into his pockets. Brian paused for a moment, turning to him.  
"You're not on anything now, are you?" He muttered darkly.  
"No..." Dan swallowed "Haven't been on anything for a very long time... didn't even know what I was trafficking until I was caught..." Brian's expression softened a little, looking the man over.  
"Good..." Was all he said before they kept walking again. "Were you interested in trying to write music, or had you done it in the past?"  
"I had a band..." Dan explained. "But it didn't go well..." He felt like he'd told that story more times than how he'd ended up in here...  
"So you've written songs before?" Brian hummed, only glancing at him as they wandered upstairs to another floor.  
"Yeah..." Dan mumbled, "But my stuff got kinda silly when I realized that no-one was interested in my serious stuff..."  
"Nothing wrong with writing comedy music... in fact it takes a lot of talent to make it work" Brian smiled, leaning over the railings a little to look at the floors below. "So what did you want to talk to me about specifically?"  
"Well..." Dan mumbled, shuffling his feet a little as he joined the older man. "I was wondering if... I don't know, I was wondering if you wanted to write something with me... pass the time in here..."  
"I'd like that..." Brian hummed, his expression falling a little as a voice called out from behind them.  
"Get your own newbie!"  
Dan turned to see Arin approaching them, his hair pulled into an awkward ponytail that showed off his blonde streak. "What's up?" the young man giggled, wrapping an arm around Dan.  
"Just talking to Brian..." Dan muttered back, smiling at his friend.  
"How nice, can I join?" He smirked, looking up at the older man, who's stormy expression had returned. Dan glanced between the two for a moment before pulling away awkwardly.  
"Um... Actually, Brian was just saying his goodbyes, I was gonna grab a shower before dinner..." He explained, Brian giving him a small smile while Arin's attention wasn't on him.  
"Oh, okay" Arin smiled, turning back to the older man. "Goodbye Brian" The man nodded to the two of them before disappearing. Dan didn't quite understand why Brian didn't talk to Arin, he seemed pretty happy to talk to him... But he didn't question it, instead, he just gave Arin a small smile before walking off.

"Hey... you wanted to see me?" Barry smiled, leaning against the doorway of Brian's cell, the older man's cellmate away at his group therapy session.  
"Get in here" Brian growled from his bunk, leaning back against the wall, the shadow of the top bunk hiding his face. Barry stepped into the room, closing the door.  
"So... how did you guys get along?" Barry hummed, leaning against the frame of the bed. Brian sat forward, running his hands up Barry's legs.  
"I like him..." he muttered "Don't worry baby... he won't replace you"  
"I'm okay with sharing..." Barry smirked, biting his lip a little as he rocked his hips forward.  
"You were a good boy for introducing me..." Brian sighed, playing with the zip of the younger man's pants.  
"Bri..." Barry groaned, his knees buckling a little as Brian palmed him through the fabric. "What you gonna do with Dan?..."  
"Why?" Brian chuckled, unzipping the trousers and letting them pool at Barry's ankles, his hand moving to his boxers. "You want something to think about when you go back to your cell? Want to picture what I'm gonna do while you sleep over him?"  
"Fuck..." Barry swallowed, bucking his hips into Brian's hand.  
"I'm gonna fuck that boy's gorgeous face..." The older man growled, yanking down his underwear. "I'm gonna grip his amazing hair and choke him on my dick..." His hand wrapping around Barry's length, stroking slow and teasingly.  
"Brian..." Barry whimpered, fucking Brian's fist, his grip on the bed frame tightening. "Oh god..."  
"Would you want to watch me?" he growled, leaning forwards a little. "Would you want to see daddy treating him roughly?"  
"Yes..." Barry cried, biting down on his lip. "Fuck... Bri..."  
"You wanna come?" Brian grinned up at him, gripping the base of the man's cock. "You gonna ask me nicely?"  
"Daddy..." Barry whined "Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh sexy things are happening! BUT CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> Do we understand what's going on? No?  
> GOOD!


	6. Chapter 6

Dan was sat on his bunk, scribbling things down on a scrap of paper when Barry rushed into the room, a C.O. following him.  
"I will make you run next time, Kramer..." The officer huffed, closing the door behind him.  
"Hey, man" Dan smiled, sitting up a little.  
"Hey..." Barry huffed, grinning back at his friend, going to strip off his shirt but stopped and quickly scrambled up to his bunk. The sound of the cells locking caught Dan's attention for a moment before turning his attention back to his friend.  
"Where were you all afternoon?" The older man hummed, looking back at his paper. "I talked to Brian... he's a really cool guy"  
"Yeah, he is" Barry grinned to himself, pulling off his shirt and throwing it over the side of the bed, not wanting Dan to see his stained undershirt. "Sorry, man... I got caught up with something, lost track of time..."   
"It's cool, man..." Dan hummed, resting back on his pillows. "Hey, listen... why doesn't Brian talk to Arin?..." Barry stiffened for a moment, glancing at the edge of the bed before sighing.  
"I don't know, man..." he muttered. "Brian just doesn't really... like Arin?... I mean, he doesn't not like him... I just don't think they see eye to eye..."  
"That sucks... Arin's a cool guy..." Dan frowned, leaning over a little so he could try to see Barry. "How long has Brian been in here?"  
"Ah..." Barry sighed, shaking his head a little. "Quite a while..."  
"Like... life?" Dan muttered quietly, earning a chuckle from the younger man.  
"Did Ross tell you the whole murderer shit?" The man grinned, leaning over his bed a little.  
"No, Arin... but what did he do?" Dan mumbled, leaning over a little more so their eyes could meet.  
"Rioting..." Barry sighed, frowning a little. "A peaceful protest turned into a... not so peaceful protest..."  
"Fuck..." Dan blinked. "What... what was the protest over?"  
"Something involving students... The man was a lecturer, has a Ph.D. and everything..." Barry smiled, rolling back onto his bed.  
"Are you serious?" Dan almost gasped.  
"Yeah..." Barry sighed. "The dude's a total genius..."  
"I can kinda see that" Dan mumbled "Just something about the way he composes himself" Barry smiled again, looking up at the ceiling.  
"You should hang out again tomorrow..." He mumbled, playing with the hem of his vest. "He really liked talking to you..."  
"That would be cool" Dan grinned "Are you gonna be with us?" Barry blushed a little, glad his friend couldn't see his face.  
"Would you want me there?" he muttered, trying not to sound so flustered.  
"Of course, dude!" Dan chuckled "I mean, he's your friend..."

A few halls down, Arin was pacing in his tiny cell, Ross starting to get annoyed with the huffing every now and then.  
"Dude, I'm pretty sure they weren't talking about you" the younger man groaned.  
"They seemed to go pretty fucking quiet when I showed up!" Arin snapped, turning to him.  
"Brian never talks as it is, and I'm pretty sure you're starting to scare Dan off a little..." Ross mumbled, rolling over on his bed.  
"What do you mean?" Arin frowned, his shoulders slumping a little.  
"I'm just saying... maybe lay off him for a little while..." Ross yawned "You're like his shadow at the moment..."  
"I just... wanted to cheer him up" Arin sighed, sitting down on the edge of Ross's bunk. "The guy was so fucking down all the time..."  
"I know" Ross sighed "But he's getting used to this place now, and he's making friends... you can't hate the guy for that"  
"No..." Arin pouted. "But he was my friend first..."  
"He was Barry's friend first" the smaller man corrected. "And he can have more than one friend, Arin, he's a sweet guy... I'm sure he's going to get along with a lot of people in here..."  
"That's what I'm worried about..." Arin mumbled, getting to his feet so he could climb up onto his bunk. Ross sighed, wondering if his conversation with Barry would make him feel any better about this.  
"I was talking to Bear..." he mumbled quietly, hearing Arin shifting around.  
"Yeah?" Arin muttered back, the lights in the prison going out for the night.  
"Yeah..." Ross sighed. "Dan's soft, dude... And Bar doesn't think that's gonna change..." Arin lay there for a while, just thinking about that before Ross continued "But I really don't think he's up for the whole prison wife thing anyway..." Arin sighed, rolling onto his side.  
"I guess.." he mumbled.  
"Sorry dude..." Ross huffed, knowing he'd upset his friend a little more, but hopefully it would help him get over it faster...

The next day, Dan hung around in his cell for Barry to get dressed, excited to talk to Brian again.  
"Are you sure you want me to tag along?" Barry hummed, checking himself over in the tiny mirror on the wall.  
"Dude, you keep asking that" Dan giggled, sitting on his bunk. "What's wrong with all of us hanging out?"  
"I don't know..." the younger man mumbled bashfully, quickly adjusting his shirt before they headed down for breakfast. Neither of them was fussed about what it was, the line wasn't too long since they'd waited for the rush to die down. They found Brian sitting alone, reading and quickly joined him, Barry nudging the man's leg under the table.  
"Morning" he muttered, smiling at the older man. Brian put down his book and smiled up at the boys.  
"To what do I owe this lovely visit from both of you?" he muttered, his gaze moving from Barry to Dan.  
"Just thought it would be nice if Barry hung out too..." Dan smiled "He doesn't have anything until later..."  
"That was nice of you" Brian smirked, glancing at their breakfasts "Well, you two eat up... I'm not having you go hungry"

"Who the fuck does he actually think he is?" Arin hissed at Ross from their seats a few tables away. He watched as the trio chatted and laughed, Brian occasionally placing a hand over Barry's or Dan's when he spoke, always leaning in a little.  
"Arin, stop staring..." Ross sighed "It's getting my nerves..."  
"Just look at them all over there..." he continued to growl "Dan'll be sucking his dick by the end of the week..."  
"And who cares if he is?" Ross snapped "You weren't making much of a move, so can you just shut up about this gay shit?..." Arin stared at his friend for a moment before sighing.  
"I'm sorry..." he muttered, looking back at his breakfast. Ross huffed loudly, pushing his tray away.  
"Look, just go over to him and talk to him" He mumbled, "really talk to him... stop being so fucking subliminal about all of this..." Arin glanced up at his friend again and smiled, getting to his feet. He walked over to the small group and took a deep breath, patting Dan's back.  
"Hey, man, me and Ross are heading out to the yard today... I was wondering if you'd want to come with?" Dan glanced up for a moment, grinning at the younger man.  
"Oh hey Arin" he hummed, glancing back at Brian who had a disapproving look on his face. "Um... that sounds fun" he mumbled, turning again. "But I'm just going to hang out with Brian and Barry today..."  
"I... okay" Arin nodded, his shoulders falling a little, but he quickly forced a smile. "Let me know when you're done with these squares" He chuckled, patting Dan's back before wandering off.  
"Good boy, Dan..." Brian muttered, his hand touching the younger man's for a moment. Dan was going to say something about that, but he strangely liked the praise.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want a repeat of the other day..." Brian muttered as he lay on his bunk, running his fingers through Barry's hair. The younger man laid on his chest, just starting to nod off.  
"A repeat of the other day?" he sighed, turning his head a little.  
They had spent a nice day together, just talking about music and wandering from the red room to the yard and back, Brian all the while leading them, his hands lightly petting, reinforcing his dominant presence over the two of them. Dan had quickly slipped into the role and almost forgot where he was when he was listening to the older man.

"I want the evening with Daniel..." Brian explained, "I want you to turn down any offers he may give you..."  
"Are you going to have some fun with him?" Barry almost pouted.  
"Now now... I don't like jealousy..." Brian smirked, his gentle petting turning into almost harsh scratches against Barry's scalp. "You've had a nice morning with me, haven't you..."  
"Yessir..." Barry gasped, his eyes fluttering shut.  
"Tell Daniel that I want to see him in the yard after lunch..." The older man muttered, leaning in to kiss Barry's forehead.  
"Will you tell me what happens?" Barry grinned up at him.  
"Of course..." Brian chuckled "Always..."

Barry did as he was told, going back to his cell to grab his things for a shower. Dan was laying on his bunk, still working on a song for Brian.  
"Hey man" Dan smiled "How was your run?"  
"Uh... it was good" Barry grinned, running his hands through his messy hair. "Got a real workout... listen, bumped into Bri, he wants to see you after lunch"   
"Okay," Dan blinked, sitting up a little. "Where's he gonna be?"   
"He likes to hang out in the yard after lunch" the younger man explained, looking for his brush.  
"You gonna come this time?" Dan grinned, putting his notebook away.  
"Nah... I've got a few things to do..." He brushed off, glancing at his friend.  
"Like what?" Dan frowned a little.  
"I collect favours from people..." Barry explained, shrugging a little. "it makes life a little easier in here if you can have a few people owe you..."  
"Are they anything... bad?" Dan frowned, getting a little concerned for his friend.  
"Nah, nothing like that" Barry smiled, crossing over to grab a clean shirt. "Just getting things for people, passing on messages"   
"Okay," Dan mumbled. "You gonna grab a shower?"   
"Yeah, wanna come with?" Barry smiled, turning a little.  
"Sure..." Dan muttered, quickly grabbing his things and following the younger man down the hall. The pair of them undressed and washed without a word, Barry understood that it was still strange for Dan to shower with other people, but he had, at least, relaxed enough to do things if Barry was around. In a way, the younger man liked that Dan wasn't independent. Originally, he wanted to man to be a little more confident, find his own feet in prison, but now he had Brian's instructions and the promise of another 'friend' in here, he was doing everything he could to keep him soft.  
When they were back in the changing room, Dan seemed a little more relaxed.  
"What did you do when you were outside, Dan?" Barry asked, drying himself off a little.  
"What do you mean?" Dan mumbled, glancing up from his own towel. "I told you what I did..."  
"I meant in your spare time... who you hung out with?..." Barry smiled a little, looking for his clothes. "Did you have any girlfriends?"  
"Oh..." Dan huffed, his frown deepening a little more. "Nothing really..." Barry could see the man wasn't happy thinking about when he was free, but it was good to get things out in the open. "I didn't have any girlfriends..." He added quietly.  
"Boyfriends?" Barry muttered even quieter, giving him a small smile. Dan's eyes met his for a second, his cheeks flushing a little.  
"N-no..." he swallowed, looking back at his own clothes as he dressed.  
"It's cool, don't worry" Barry hummed. "I don't mind" Dan sighed, shaking his head before looking up again.  
"I didn't have a boyfriend... but there were a few guys..." he muttered under his breath, in case anyone walked in. "The... group I worked for... some of them were a little friendly with me... and when you're like that, you just kinda... go with things?" A small smile tugged at his lips. "And I guess when I stopped smoking, I didn't want to stop..."  
"It's all good" Barry hummed, stepping a little closer now he was wearing pants, he didn't want to make Dan any more uncomfortable. "Dude, don't ever feel embarrassed to tell me about stuff... I'll happily tell you about what I get up to..." and with that he pulled on his shirt and went to leave, calling back to Dan to hurry up.

There was a small break after their shower when Dan lost Barry, he wasn't back in the cell and he wasn't in the rec room, but he reappeared again in time for the two of them to grab lunch and found Arin and Ross at their table, chatting about something that Dan didn't understand, as usual...  
"Hey Dan, wanna hang out after lunch?" Arin smiled hopefully, looking up at the older man as he joined them.  
"I'm hanging out with Brian today, sorry" he frowned, sitting beside him. "But I'm pretty sure we can hang out tomorrow..." Arin seemed very deflated at that.  
"You can help me collect from a few people" Barry offered sweetly, earning a glare from the other man.  
"Whatever..." he mumbled.  
"Arin, what's wrong?" Dan frowned, turning a little.  
"Nothing, man..." He mumbled, realizing how childish he must have looked. He quickly grabbed his cookie, still in its wrapper and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Barry frowned.  
"Not hungry..." Arin sighed, pocketing his desert and wandering off, leaving the rest of his food behind.  
"What's the matter with him?" Dan frowned, almost feeling bad for turning him down. The guy was really nice to him when he started here, and he hadn't really talked to him in a while...   
"Oh it's nothing, he can get himself into these moods sometimes" Barry frowned, trying to brush it off a little.  
"I'm surprised Bri isn't in here either" Dan frowned, looking around.  
"Ah he doesn't always eat lunch, but you need to, eat up" Barry smiled, nudging the man's tray closer.

After lunch, they parted ways and Dan shuffled off to find Brian in the yard. He ran his fingers along the chain link fence, looking in at the other men playing basketball, a few of them smoking, others just sitting and reading in the natural light. He finally found Brian in the shade of one of the brick walls, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he read a very dog-eared book.  
"Hey," Danny smiled, stopping at the man's feet. The older man's raised, his eyes wrinkling in a smile as he took a long drag of his cigarette.  
"Hey," he sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke that was whipped away by the pleasant breeze. The younger man sat down beside him, leaning back against the wall and bringing his knees up a little. "What are you reading?"  
"War of the worlds" Brian smirked, marking his page and closing it. Dan chuckled, shaking his head a little.  
"Was expecting something a little more..." he started.  
"impressive?" Brian offered, taking another drag.  
"No... unusual?" Dan mumbled, trying to find the right word.   
"I don't want unusual... I want familiar" Brian hummed, looking out at the yard. "It's why I like talking to you"  
"Oh..." Dan hummed. "Thank you..."  
"You remind me of some of my students... some people I studied with..." he sighed, watching the smoke curl and float away. "So does Barry... it's comforting to surround yourself with things like that..."  
"That makes sense..." Dan nodded. "Since we talked about music and stuff, I've kind of been able to lose myself in writing.."  
"That's good" Brian hummed. "Barry told me that you two talked about some other things from your life today..." Dan tensed a little at that, feeling almost betrayed that Barry had told someone what they had talked about, but Brian cut off those thoughts quickly. "He didn't go into details, he just said that you had shared some personal information with him... I'm glad you two are getting along so well..."  
"Well... he's a nice guy, I don't have a reason not to trust him" Dan smiled.  
"I want you to know you can trust me too, Dan" Brian smiled, turning to look at him. "I'd also want to help you with finding more familiar things to take your mind off of life inside..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long break :( I've been mega mega sick BUT I had my surgery!!! I'm recovering right now, so I should (in theory) be able to get some work done.  
> Hopefully this means no more problems :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was strange, he'd only known Brian for a short time, shorter than any of the other guys, but he had such a strange air to him. Maybe it was because of his age, maybe it was because he was such an educated man... Dan just felt safe around him, he felt like he was someone he could talk to, someone who could truly take his mind off of prison.  
They had eventually left the yard, wandering back to Brian's cell.  
"So you don't share with anyone?" Dan mumbled, sitting on the bottom bunk.  
"No, they moved my previous cellmate a few weeks before you came in..." The older man explained, sitting on a small chair opposite him. "It happens all the time, I'll have someone in here soon..."  
"Do you prefer to have a cellmate?" Dan asked, he was torn with that thought. It would be nice to have some small level of privacy in here, but at the same time, if Barry hadn't been there for him, he probably would've gone insane by now. A small smile tugged at Brian's lips.  
"I prefer to have my friends around me..." he mumbled. "Luckily, I'll only have to share these four walls with someone I don't like for a few hours each day... the joys of a medium security prison..."  
"I guess that's true" Dan nodded.  
"And when I'm asleep... I'm free" Brian smiled, glancing down at his own feet. "Your mind... the one thing they can't take away... the one thing they can't monitor, censor..."  
"You have a great attitude" The younger man smiled, running a hand through his hair. The room when quiet for a moment, Dan enjoying the comfortable silence as Brian looked him over.  
"What did you talk to Barry about earlier?" Brian mumbled suddenly, causing Dan to tense up again.  
"Um..." he swallowed "Just... stuff I used to do"  
"Yeah?" The older man smiled, tilting his head a little. The height difference of the chair made him higher than Dan, meaning the younger man had to look up at him to talk.  
"Uh... the people I hung around with" He tried to explain, wondering if he should really share the same information with Brian...  
"The things that got you in trouble?... or something else?" He pressed.  
"No, it's um... something positive" Dan nodded, swallowing down his nerves a little. "To do with my sex life" Hoping that Brian would just leave him at that, but no, the man pressed again.  
"What did Barry ask you?"   
Dan took a deep breath, taking another look at his friend. Brian didn't seem like the person to judge... he really didn't, but at the same time, Barry had been the first person to know about the things he'd done, the first time he'd ever said anything out loud.  
"He... asked me if I had ever done anything with a man..." Dan explained.  
"And have you?" Brian blinked, easing Dan's nerves a little, not a hint of surprise or disapproval.  
"Yes..." The young man smiled a little, quickly looking up at the older man. "I mean... not a lot, but... back when I was... on drugs, I was just with a different crowd... I did things I'd never done before, and I enjoyed it..."  
"That's good" Brian nodded "Sometimes it takes that to find yourself... and... did you find that you enjoyed things more with men?"  
"Oh, no... I mean... I did things with women too" Dan shrugged "But... I enjoyed what I did with guys too..."  
"Okay.." His friend nodded, leaning back in his chair a little. "It was good to open up about that, Daniel..." Dan's eyebrow raised a little at his name, it wasn't often he was called that. "I understand that might not have been an easy thing to tell me... and I'm pleased that you feel comfortable enough with me to do so..."  
"Well..." Dan smiled, feeling that strange glow of praise again. "I guess a part of it was just... accepting that I enjoyed it, that it wasn't just the drugs that made me want to do that..."  
"It took Barry a long time to come to terms with it..." Brian agreed, Dan's eyebrows raising again. "Oh don't worry, he had no problem with me telling you about him... we have a very comfortable relationship..."  
"Oh!" Dan almost gasped "You mean, you two?..."  
"We're not a couple" Brian quickly corrected. "A different kind of relationship..."  
"I don't understand" The younger man frowned. Brian smirked, slouching back in his chair a little more.   
"I told you that it's comforting to surround yourself with things that are familiar" He hummed, running his hand through his short, grey hair. "And I found a way to help Barry... It makes for a very good distraction in here..."  
"So you two... have sex?" Dan mumbled, trying to understand how he felt about this. He was almost embarrassed to admit that the thought turned him on a little, but maybe that was because his sex life in prison was literally non-existent.  
"Sometimes... if we can" Brian nodded, still with the same smirk on his face. "Sometimes there's only time for... well I'm sure you can imagine" A pleasant shiver ran up Dan's spine at that. Something about how pleased Brian looked, how proud he was to admit something like that, how open he was... When suddenly something hit him.  
"Did... Barry tell you anything else earlier?" He frowned "About what I talked about?..." Dan's smile only widened at that.  
"Very observant" Brian smirked, "I was wondering if you'd catch on to anything..." He sat forward a little. "He did... tell me what you told him... but I want you to know that it wasn't a betrayal of trust... And the information won't go any further than the three of us"  
"Okay" Dan swallowed, really trying to be upset with Barry, but he couldn't be upset when Brian was being so supportive of him.  
"But you wanted me to tell you anyway?" He asked, looking up at the older man.  
"Yes," Brian nodded "Because I want you to trust me, Daniel... I want you to be comfortable with me, and I want you to be comfortable with yourself..." Dan could understand that, but at the same time, it was strange to have someone care so much about him, especially in prison... "Dan... I told you I wanted to help take your mind off of life in here... In the same way I help Barry..."  
Suddenly a loud bell rang out through the prison, but Dan couldn't hear it, just the thudding in his ears as all the blood rushed to his face. Was Brian really offering that? Was that really going to become his life in here?  
"Don't answer me today, go back and think about it..." Brian smiled, getting to his feet. "But you better run back to your cell... wouldn't want you to get in trouble..."  
"Cell?" Dan swallowed, looking around him. "Oh shit, lock in..."  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow... think about what I've said..." Brian said again, opening the door to his cell and letting Dan past.

The halls were quickly emptying, and Dan had to jog back to his cell, a guard barking something at him as he got in, sitting down on his bunk.  
"Hey" Barry smiled, his head appearing from the top bunk. "Have a nice afternoon with Brian?" He didn't know what had gone on, but he hadn't expected them to be talking for this long, so it must have gone well...  
"Uh..." Dan huffed, looking up at his friend, his cheeks still a little pink. "Yeah..." The sound of the door locking startled him a little, but he turned back to Barry. "Brian told me a lot of stuff..."  
"Yeah?" the younger man smiled, climbing down to sit beside him. "Like what?"  
"Like... you told him what I told you" Dan frowned a little, seeing Barry's expression fall.  
"I only told him because... he wanted me to ask you" he explained. "What else did he talk to you about?"  
"He... told me what you two do together" Dan blushed, unable to meet his friend's eyes now.  
"Okay," Barry smiled "And... did he ask you anything?" Dan huffed, feeling his cheeks burn again as he thought about what Brian had asked.  
"Yeah..." he nodded "He... asked me if I wanted... to do things with him"   
"Just with him?" Barry asked quickly, Dan's eyebrows raising.  
"What?"  
"Well... with Brian... comes me too" Barry smiled shyly, looking down at his feet.   
"So you two want to..." Dan swallowed, blood starting to pool in other places.  
"We'd like to add you to whatever we are... just know that if you don't want to, neither of us will be upset... we understand that this is a lot to deal with..."  
"No," Dan said quickly. "I just... really?... Both of you?"  
"Sure..." Barry smiled, placing a hand over his friend's. "I know I've had my eyes on you since you were locked up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some sexy stuff on the horizon?... Glad people like this so much :)


End file.
